


套路 第七十六章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第七十六章





	套路 第七十六章

顾连森从没有想过，他竟会在这片他挥洒了无数青春的汗水的球场上，听到这样肉麻的一句话，更没有想到，这句话竟能让他鼻子一酸，以至于差点掉下泪来。  
他的星星。  
让他彷徨的那条黑漆漆的路上，有了星星。

叶惺低着头，静静地看着那双杏眼骤然睁大，里面慢慢泛起了水光，然后顾连森就低下了头，一动不动，一言不发。  
叶惺虽然看不到顾连森的表情，但他知道此刻他放在心尖上的人一定是紧闭双眼，咬紧下唇，强忍着眼泪的模样，或许这样也没能忍住，眼泪就会顺着他的脸颊滑下来。  
叶惺只是想象一下，就心跳加速。这种亲手把他家小卷毛弄哭的感觉让他有点沉醉。叶惺想看他脆弱而又故作坚强的样子，然后再亲手把那些坚强打碎，把脆弱的那一面毫无保留地展现给自己。  
叶惺伸出手，把顾连森抱紧，轻拍他的背脊，低声劝诱：“哭吧，哭出声，不用忍着，在我这里，你可以尽情地哭的。”  
然而，叶惺不说话只抱着人的时候，顾连森原本已经开始轻轻地发起抖来了，但一听到他的话，反而身体一僵，猛地将他推开，后退了几步。过了几秒，忽然低着头小跑着冲了过来。  
叶惺有点懵，但还是欣然张开双臂迎接，结果他家小卷毛突然一弯腰，那硬邦邦的额头就狠狠地顶到了他的肚子上。  
“噗——”  
叶惺眼前一黑，只觉得胃都差点被顶了出来。  
他被撞得七荤八素，捂着肚子几乎跪倒在地上，他家小卷毛才飞快地伸手抹了把脸，带着一丝鼻音，却趾高气扬地说：“你哭吧，在我这里，你也可以尽情地哭的。”  
叶惺跪下了。  
从屋顶下来，叶惺一边愁眉苦脸地揉着肚子，一边暗骂自己失策，他竟然忘记了他家的小卷毛就是个不肯服软的人，想把他弄哭可能还得另寻法子。

 

顾连森很快就调整好了情绪，拉着叶惺在晚上的校园里散步。  
看着熟悉的风景，顾连森突然想起，当年他和那位校花交往时，也有这样散过步，但那时的他完全没觉出这样瞎逛有什么意义，便向校花提出建议下次不如改成一起去操场跑步，这样还能练练体能。然后，校花再一次气得拂袖而去。他已经不记得当时有没有把人哄回来了，反正后来是再没散过步了。  
可是，身旁的人变成叶惺之后，行进间不时会触碰到的叶惺的手，夹杂在晚风中的叶惺的味道，就足以让顾连森心跳如鼓，只希望这条校道永远没有尽头，这样他就能和叶惺永远一起走下去了。  
“想什么呢？嗯？”  
顾连森走神太明显，叶惺立刻就不满了，但他没有察觉，还沉浸在回忆与现实的鲜明对比中，茫然地说：  
“我以前……也和女朋友，呃，前女友？在这里散过步。”  
“前女友？”  
叶惺的脸立刻黑了，两道剑眉竖了起来。  
“呃，不是，那是很久很久以前的事情了……”  
顾连森迅速地回过神，连忙想解释，但为时已晚。他被叶惺拽着拐到了旁边乌灯黑火的实验楼的楼梯间里，楼道的感应灯亮起，叶惺的表情依然晦暗不明。  
“初恋之后又冒出来个前女友……你的胆子也是挺大的啊。”  
“不、不是的……”他被神色不善的叶惺一步步逼到了墙角，急切地想解释，却不知道该说什么。  
“你和她散过步，还做过什么？”  
“没……唔……”  
他的脸被粗暴地捏着，然后迎来了一个近似撕咬的吻。顾连森的嘴唇很快就出血了，但叶惺源源不断的怒气从亲吻中传来，他不敢把叶惺推开。等叶惺终于肯放开他，他的气都有点喘了。  
“也像这样，偷偷在楼梯间亲过吗？嗯？”  
“没……”  
“没有？那你为什么硬了？想什么想硬了？”  
“我、我……”

叶惺的手抓住他半勃`起的地方，隔着宽松的棉裤，粗暴地搓｀揉着敏感的前端。顾连森的双手紧紧地握着叶惺作乱的那只手，却没能阻止他的蹂躏，整个人都随着搓｀揉的动作颤抖。  
“放手……你疯了啊！会被人看见的！”  
“可以，你先回答我的问题。”  
“我，我……喂！你快住手啊！”  
叶惺的手突然拉开了他的松紧带，轻轻一扯，他完全硬起的性｀器就迫不及待地弹了出来。不待顾连森动手反抗，叶惺就伸手直接握上去捋动着，拇指照顾着前端的敏感点，还不时重重地搓｀揉几下开始渗出液体的小孔。  
“嗯——”  
顾连森的喉间顿时溢出了短促的喘息。  
叶惺太清楚如何让他兴奋了。  
与以往的温柔爱`抚不同，叶惺此时的动作是粗暴的，那过度敏感的地方根本经不起这种折磨，顾连森的腿都是软的，全身脱力地靠在墙上，昂着头，抬起一只手，企图捂住那即将漏出的呻吟，却被叶惺拉开，那两片性｀感的唇再次贴了上来。  
这次叶惺的吻温和多了。  
但顾连森被下`身过度强烈的快感激得头昏眼花，没有察觉，只无力地摇着头，想要躲开叶惺的亲吻。  
叶惺抬起一只手，按住了他的头，不容他躲开，然后加深了这个吻，另一只手的则加快了速度。  
“唔唔——嗯！”  
顾连森另一只还握着叶惺的手骤然抓紧，弓起了身，即将迎来高｀潮。但就在这时，叶惺的手却狠狠地掐住了性｀器的根部，疼得顾连森眼睛都湿了，但下`身依然硬得要爆炸。  
“啊！你放手……混蛋……”  
“你还没回答。”叶惺的拇指又轻轻地在顶端划起了圈，濒临爆发的性｀器承受不住更多的快感，又剧烈地抽了抽，精｀液已经蓄满了管道，却被无情地掐住了出口。  
顾连森的下`身犹如火烧一样灼痛着，无处宣泄的情｀欲逼得他眼眶都红了，却始终挣扎不脱叶惺的禁锢，绝望之下，终于脱口而出：  
“你！在想你！都是你！”  
顾连森难受极了，也委屈极了，他闭上了眼睛，如叶惺想象的那样，泪水还是流了下来，慢慢地滑过那清秀的脸。  
“我没有想她！你在我旁边，我什么都不想去想了，我喜欢和你一起散步，也只想和你一起走，走一辈子……”  
“我没有亲过她，我的初吻是你的，第一次是你的，什么都是，你的……可是，你，呜……”

意外地收获了顾连森的告白，叶惺是狂喜的。可是，下一秒，顾连森就用双手捂着脸，低声地哭了起来。  
完了，玩脱了。  
叶惺终于发现自己又作过头了。  
千方百计终于把人弄哭了，叶惺并没有感到一丝喜悦，相反的，他简直想扇自己两巴掌。他愧疚地把人搂进怀里，低声哄着：“对不起，宝宝，是我不好，我没有怀疑你，怪我，对不起……”  
结果他越哄顾连森哭得越凶了，可依然拼命压抑着哭声，忍得整张脸都红透了。  
“对不起……对不起，宝宝，不哭了，我爱你……”  
叶惺搜肠刮肚，再也找不到安慰的话，所幸他发现听见“我爱你”这三个字之后，他家的小卷毛的哭声停了一瞬，连忙跟复读机一样重复：“我爱你，只爱你，最爱你了，今后也会爱你一辈子……”  
竟然还真的有用，顾连森虽然是慢慢平静了下来，但还是捂着脸。过了好一会，才用闷闷的声音，哽咽着说：“难受……”  
叶惺心疼极了，刚想问他哪里难受，才想起来自己刚刚作的死。低下头，发现这么大哭一场下来顾连森竟然还没软，那根好看的性｀器直挺挺地翘着，只是憋成了深粉色，顶端一片湿润。  
叶惺亲了亲顾连森脸上没被双手遮挡住的额头，蹲下`身，把那可怜的家伙含进了口中。  
“呜——”  
分不清是哭泣还是呻吟的声音让叶惺心都揪成一团，一低头，就把那根尺寸不小的东西深深地含了进去，舌头灵活地裹了上去。  
“嗯……！”  
含了没多久，随着头顶的呻吟渐重，口中的巨物开始跳动，还往更深处一顶。  
叶惺舔了舔顶端的小孔，跟着用力一吸，大量的浓稠液体立即灌了他满嘴。他本想吐出来，但想到顾连森那哭得他心都碎了的脸，一狠心，把那腥臭的精｀液全吞了下去。  
忍着反胃的感觉，他很仔细地把柱身上残余的液体也舔了干净，才摸出纸巾擦干那还半硬的家伙，替顾连森放回了裤裆里，还贴心地正了正位置。  
叶惺抬起头，和从指缝里愣愣地偷看他举动的顾连森对上了视线，那几条缝立即合上了。  
叶惺轻笑一声，站起身，轻轻地掰开顾连森已经形同虚设的手，温柔地吻上了他的唇。  
然后叶惺又被推开了。  
“呕……你给我去漱口！”  
顾连森气炸了。


End file.
